Eclipse
by Sierra Jones
Summary: A story of an average young girl who meets a cat that changes her life. Now she’s a witch in training, and off to the witch council…


Eclipse

**Eclipse**

As I look back now, thirteen, fifteen years ago (I know I was in high school) it's hard to believe it all really happened.

It all started when my brother, nick, came in the kitchen one day after school with a small cat in his arms. He claimed he found it screaming from under a blown over trash can, my brother always had a soft spot for animals. Anyway, mom said he could keep him, and Nick named him, being a black cat, Darth Vader (star wars nerd!) So, to make a long story shorter, Nick found Darth and Darth found me. Of course when Darth decided to be my cat, I changed his name. I know it's sappy (after all I was a dreamy minded teenager) from then on he was called, Eclipse.

Kind of shy, and plan weird, I never had a BEST friend, whom I gave Clip the job (poor kitty!) he had to listen to hours of my plans for the future, and my dreams of becoming an actress (or was it a model?). Anyway, he heard it all; it usually put him to sleep.

We spent hours together, he followed me everywhere. One day he even tried to follow me to school, from then on he was locked in my room with a litter box, till I got home.

I don't know why he liked me so much; he was much too cool of a cat for dorky me!

Oh yes, and me, I don't even think I've told you about me yet!

I was quiet, medium height, brown eyes, brown hair, I could have held I sign that said "AVERAGE!" their was nothing special about me. Till a met Clip, and got to know him better, that is. We spent most of our time reading (that is, I read, he slept) or walking together, he would just follow me. At times I felt he was more like my chaperone, then my house pet; seeing I stayed out of trouble and did my home work.

It was about a month since Nick found him, that I learned the story of Eclipse. Remember how I said I would talk to him all the time? Well, when I did talk to him, it was almost like he would talk back to me. We understood each other perfectly. Soon understanding became a whisper, to quiet talk. Till one day I realized I could speak to him, and he would answer just like a human! Fantastic, huh? Know don't run off and start trying to talk to your pets, if they haven't all ready started talking to you, they wont. Besides I think only witch cats can talk to their witches…

Yes, I'm a witch, but I wasn't one then. I was a witch in training. I know this must seem imposable, and hard to understand, so I'll tell you what Clip told me.

You see, all cats who are descendents of "witch cats", have the choice to grow up and keep the tradition going. To make the story shorter, Clip had been dreaming of being a witch cat since he was a kitten! And since he was a descendent, and just old enough, he went searching for his witch. That's right; those corny stories about the witches who have evil black cat sidekicks ARE NOT TRUE! "Witch cats" do NOT have to be black (though, black ones have extra special powers) they can be any color! For a matter of fact, the head of the witch cat counsel is a calico! (But let's not get ahead of our selves!) So, when the cat becomes of age, they have to go out and find a young girl to be their witch. Its all up to the cat to train their witch (not a easy task, so my case proved…) when a cat is in the market, here is a small idea of what their looking for (if you want to be a witch, you might read carefully)

She must be at least in her teens, must have a quick thinking head on her shoulders. Good balance, a kind and peaceful personality. And some what of good manners (cats never choose a rude girl! After all they have to spend a lot of time with their human) but also, a girl who can take care of herself, and not easily frightened.

Each cat has their own preference, so that list can't be completely accurate. But none the less, mostly fact.

There are a couple rules for the cats too, during their whole kitten hood, their being trained to be witch cats, and how to train their human. They only have a certain amount of time to find their human too! They start out when their about one and a half years old, and the have till their three. Most cats find their girl and return for training with her at the cat council by the time their two.

That's about the age clip was when he broke the news to me. We really were the perfect pair, me shy, naive, but daring. Him wise, but young and clumsy… this obviously was a learning process for us together. As all cats and witches, it was a teem effort!

Of curse the girl has to agree to becoming a witch, it's her choice. But of curse I said yes, going off to become a witch sounded so adventurous to me. And also, if I didn't agree, Clip would be forced to move on to find another girl. I would die if it came to that, he was everything to me. And Clip felt he had to look after me (his way of saying he couldn't be separated from me either.)

First thing, Clip wasn't two yet, so we had to start training. My training. My cat changed my schedule completely. Each morning, before school he had me go for a run… then when I got home _we_ went for a walk. Clip said I had to be in perfect shape to ride a broom.

Then the happy day came when it was time to sneak the broom out of the kitchen. I was so existed that I hoped on with the dustpan still clipped on the broom's handle. Shaking his head, Clip explained that it takes more then just hoping on a broom…

I'm sure at some time everyone has tried to fly a broom. Now I'm going to tell you why it never works.

Reason one: even the most naturally balanced humans don't have enough balance to ride a broom.

Reason two: you have to start off with a witch cat who has the witch blood in its veins. Witch magic, to activate the broom.

Reason three: you'll have to wait a couple of minutes, till I explain, other wise, you won't understand.

So, first (after removing the dustpan, and me) Clip leaped onto the broom. As soon as his paws touched the handle, the broom floated up off the gowned, about three feet.

Then it was mine turn to get on. With the light weight of the cat in front, and my considerable heavier weight in the back. As one wouldn't suspect, the broom surprisingly didn't tilt down with my weight!

Anyway, we didn't leave the ground any higher then ten feet, and I was just a passenger (after all it was my first flight!) but it was amazing, and now I can explain to you about "Reason three" (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, just read up a bit, where I gave three reasons why broom flying never works.)

Anyway, after that flight, the next morning, I looked in the mirror. And something had changed (don't get freaked out, hehe! I didn't grow wickers or anything!) But my eye's were TURNING GREEN!!

To make a long story short, the more Clip and I were together the more I changed. Fortunately, it was summer, and I could ware sunglasses. For my eyes in a short amount of time had turned into a human-ish version of cat eye's. The identical color of Clip's. He thought I looked so much prettier (so did I!) but, it hurled me into panic. We'd have to leave home soon, or someone would notice. Also I gained his witch cat balance, and was now controlling the broom on my own, with Clip there of curse, just too over see everything. I could go pretty high too, above the trees with no fear!

I guess your wondering there we did all this flying practice, without being seen? Well in the back of this park (the one we would walk in after school) there's this over grown soccer field, no one ever goes there now, after they built the new one. It was the perfect place.)

The Next step was for me not to be dependent on my witch cat. I have to make my own broom. Then I would really be a young witch! Still in training, but working together to be better with Clip. Instead of JUST a student.

Your probably wondering "So, how do you make a witches broom?" just the way you think, by going out in the woods and getting a nice long stick.

With a pocket knife, scrap all the bark off. And then smooth it with a peace of sand paper. Doesn't sound that hard dose it? Easy? But the next part, was the hard part. Clip said I had to tie hay on as the brush part of it. hay. I can comfortably look back now and laugh, because I (not having any or not knowing where to find any) had to spend the day gathering hay from the side of the road where road workers had planted grass! I still remember some of the cold glances from the passing cars…

Making the broom with my own hands, made it magic. When it was finished and I picked it up, I could feel the magic flowing thought it, almost like ripples on water.

To get on with the story, with my own broom things changed. I was a real witch! Now I won't go into, but, me still very young, and inexperienced, was quite a daredevil in the air. If then I knew I'd be writing my story of becoming a witch on paper, I would have filled pages of my dangerous broom stick nose dives; something I was very proud about… then. Know, all I can say is, foolish. Until you've fallen face first down a tree, you have never felt pain.

Well now, three months after meeting a cat, who had changed my whole life and future. I would leave home, as a young witch, setting out for the witch council. There Clip and I would be sent out on our first "still in training missions" and would be on our own, just us.

When Clip said that we'd be leaving that night, I was hysterical! No planning? No saying goodbye? Not even designing my cool wardrobe I had in mind! Clip said it was better that we just left. I was to pack food for us both, in a knapsack along with all my money (fifteen dollars, I think.) now, your probably thinking what I was. I thought I would need a long black witchy looking dress. But was Clip appalled at my thinking (and reminding me it was the twenty first century) told me to just ware jeans and a T. But, he also added that I was to bring a black t-shirt so I would look traditional when we arrived at the council.

I felt bad writing a note to my family, saying I was going on a vacation with a friend of mine. And for leaving in the night without a word. I was glad I wouldn't be there though; I can only imagine how mad they'd be!

I know this story is really dragging on, so I'll cut to the chase. We spend a cold first rainy night in a tree… then it really was just one thing after another until we reached the door to "The Witch World." Now, I'm not talking about those wood doors with knobs. When I say door, I mean something so much more. To get in, you and your cat must lay your left hand/paw on a rock, in the sky. I know, "a rock in the sky?" impossible. And I thought so too, until I saw it. it just floats there (like a tombstone stone) with the words "Welcome" engraved on it. Besides that, it's completely flat.

Well, from the broomstick I placed my left hand on the stone (along with Clip) suddenly, an outline of a circle made of swirling bright gold colored energy (or something!..) loomed in front of our faces, showing a whole new world inside. A busy world with cats, and people, and houses everywhere. It was (and still is) one of the most magical moments in my life. You could just feel the magic in there, like a heavy wind coming at you. And myself being a teenager, could almost hear the background music. I might have slipped of my broom (if not for Clip, who spent his entire kitten hood here) hadn't woken me from my girlish dreams!

But I quickly learned this place wasn't just a dream land of magic, the first thing we were to do was to appear before the council. From just inside the door, you can't miss the gigantic council building straight down the street. It obviously was the center of all, here. But this building was different, you could just look at it, and you'd feel the magic stronger then ever, but also, a serious sense of decision and coldness. It was a wonderful place, but at the same time you wanted to say, horrible. We flew to the entrance (it was just open, no door) from there Clip and I walked up several flights of stares. Till we reached the roof, where my blood turned cold. There was magic here, but a dark magic. Even though there dome like columns that reached over us and came together in the middle, and light poured though, somehow it was a dark. Dark fog almost, that rushed about by the long benches on the sides, and up to the huge platform. And there before the head council, came the source of the darkness. The way I would describe him would be something like the evil wizards in a fantasy movie you might have seen. Except worse.

A small calico cat, (who I now know was the head of the council) spoke with authority and demand, words I still remember toady. Words that said more then any other words I have ever heard. "Lord Mordgif, I will NOT tolerate such dramatics in this council!" and that was the first time I had heard that name.

I remember standing there (probably with my mouth open…) staring as the council told this "demon" to leave. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one staring at Lord Mordgif with wide eye's, for Clip too had a look on his face similar to mine. In a puff of gray-ish black smoke he left, and all eyes were turned on us. I remember at that moment, almost wishing Lord Mordgif was back.

I won't get into it, but, we were asked a million questions, tested on flying, and told to see Miss Stayolpin down stares. There, we were to start training, along with a class of girls and cats, on directing magic. I was glad to see that we would be with other "new" witches who'd shown up in the past two weeks. I can proudly say I was one of the top in our class. Why some of the girls there had no idea that we even had magic flowing in us (couldn't they feel it?!) it's so heavy that it's almost a mist around us, and all we had to do was learn to direct it in our minds to do our willing. First starting with simple stuff like, rolling a ball. The more you learn to direct our magic the bigger balls to could move.

Miss Stayolpin was a demanding and proper teacher; there was no messing around playing with magic. We did our practices, and were scored. And after only a couple months I finished our training course with the best marks!

I'm going to bring my story to a end now, I think I might title it "Just The Begging" For it really is just that. The next time I write it might be great detail of this magical world and of my first witch mission.

I know right know your probably thinking, what a lucky girl I was. You know, having a cat who can talk isn't the greatest thing in the whole world. How would YOU like it if your cat came up to you and pestered you all day about how you're not feeding him properly?!

Anyway, my name is Jordan Calister and I' am a cat witch.


End file.
